


Held For a Dreamer

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Held For a Dreamer</p>
    </blockquote>





	Held For a Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Held For a Dreamer

Title: Held For a Dreamer

Title: Held For a Dreamer

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: M

Word Count: 276

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Bill Adama/Laura Roslin

Spoilers: N/A

Beta: Naomi (missfoxie)

Summary: Sort-of-prequel to In Medias Res; written for day 4 of MMOM.

xxx

His hands run over her body, trailing lightly up her sides. He smiles when she squirms and giggles, and touches her more firmly, watching her eyes flutter closed.

He can't get enough of her skin. It's no longer as taut as a girl's; but her body has softness, warmth and the addition of her own personal scent, a mixture of something sharp and strong with something he longs to trace. More than enough to make up for a few flaws; in his eyes she's perfect.

He wouldn't be one to talk about physical perfection at any rate, not at several years past sixty and his planned, much-deferred, retirement.

His palm slides upward over the swell of one glorious breast, and her head tips back on a gasping breath, hair tumbling over her shoulders in a beautiful, wild tangle.

He wants to feel that hair against his chest, and parts lower than that; he strokes himself more quickly as he imagines her, head bent to his lap, silky curls caressing his stomach as she takes him in her mouth. The mere thought makes him groan.

This isn't all he wants from her: he knows that much. He can't have more than he does now; it simply wouldn't be appropriate.

A thought crosses his mind as his hand continues to move, tightening as he comes closer to climax.

_And this is?_

No matter; he will deal with it. The line should not be crossed, but he's gone beyond that now.

When he walks in on her, half an hour later, engaged in the same activity, he knows just how far beyond.

Forget appropriate; I want this.

Time to show her.


End file.
